Where to Find the Mysterious Man
|details = Hey mate. Yow good are you at finding people? There was a request from a boy, asking for a trustworthy sailor whom he can get help from. He wouldn't talk about the details, so go ask about it yourself. He should be waiting for you inside the church in Stockholm. |step1 = /The Boy's Request/Stockholm/Young Boy in Church/ The request from the mysterious boy was to locate "The Man" and to bring him here. The boy seems to be hiding something since he has mentioned nothing about his identity. Let's go to the bar first and talk with the boy to find the way. |step2 = /The Fortune Teller/Stockholm/Young Boy in Tavern/ The boy asked Alias, a fortune teller we found in the bar, where "The Man" is. Alias told us using her knowledge of astrology that there is someone to guide us in Lubeck. The boy, wanting to find "The Man" no matter what the costs, decided to go to the church in Lubeck following the prophecy. |step3 = /The Guide/Lubeck/Young Boy in Church/ It was Wallenstein whom we found in the church in Lubeck. He was said to be removed from his position recently. He said he has an idea who "The Man" is, and took the boy to the church in Hamburg. Wallenstein seems to know the identity of both the boy and "The Man"... |step4 = /The Meeting/Hamburg/Young Boy or Wallenstein in Church/ The man the boy was looking for was Gustav II Adolf. The two had been reunited in Hamburg and spend a short but precious night together. On the other hand, the king of Sweden and the former Imperial Generalissimo of the Holy Roman Empire said farewell to meet each other again on the battlefield. Let's go meet the boy in front of the bar. |step5 = /The Boy's Heart/Hamburg/Young Boy near Tavern/ The boy joined us again in front of the bar, on the day after he met Gustav II Adolf. He seemed to be satisfied to have lots of conversations with him, yet found himself to be immature beside the one he admires. We will sail back to Stockholm with the boy. That will be our final destination of this journey. |step6 = /Meeting the Fortune Teller Again/Stockholm/Young Boy near Port Official (Harbour)/ We met Alias again in front of the Stockholm harbor. Alias commented that the boy being able to meet "The Man" was a result of his choice, and left us predicting a somewhat gloomy future for the boy. The boy seemed to be concerned about it, but left us with a word of gratitude about this journey. |stepfinal = Reunion Guided by the Stars/// The boy was able to meet Gustav II Adolf in the German territory thanks to Alias' fortune telling and some help from Wallenstein. We did not figure out the boy's identity or the true meaning of Alias' last words, but anyways, it seems we managed to complete this job safely. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 56 |reportfame = 35 |item1 = |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Atonement/Mayan languages/1 |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Fortune Teller |landarea = Stockholm |seaarea = Baltic Sea }}